Love in the Hidden Leaf
by Nighty999
Summary: It all begins when a girl named Uma Miri of the Hidden Star arrives in town as an exchange student. Suddenly, everyone is admitting their loves, fears, hopes and dreams! Who will be paired with who? A dance at the end determines the final strings of fate!
1. The Exchange Student

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Uma Miri of the Hidden Star, and original character of mine made for this story. I hope you like this story of true love and silly moments!*_

**Chapter One: The Exchange Student**

Uma Miri was alone, lost, confused and frightened all at once, walking to this new and strange village where no one knew her and her Jutsu was different from everyone else's. At the Hidden Star, everyone knew her name and all of the students used the same types of Jutsus, everything working in perfect order and everyone exactly the same. This exchange program had been a very, very bad idea, and she was beginning to regret saying yes.

She wondered about the Leaf Village Shinobi who was being sent to her village. He wasn't well known among his peers, as a matter of fact he didn't seem to be a very good ninja at all. Well, she hadn't mastered everything yet either. That was sort of the point of the program… for students who were falling behind to learn in a new environment.

How she missed her home.

Her long red hair was tied back in a tight pony tail on the top of her head, and the ends of her hair reached past her waist, brushing against her back as she walked slowly and carefully through the trees. Her eyes matched the color of the leaves, bright green and shining with both curiosity and fear. She pulled at her training dress nervously and looked down at herself. Same old Miri, she thought, whole new place.

The front gates of Kanoha loomed over her in the bright sunlight, stained green by the leaves between her and the sky, and she blinked up at them warily. She wanted to turn around, to go home. But before she could leave, the tall blonde woman she had spoken to earlier, Lady Tsunade Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, approached her.

"Uma Miri?" The Hokage asked, holding out a hand for her to shake. Miri stared at her hand, intimidated by the beautiful Kunoichi, and took it nervously. "I am Lady Tsunade, it's nice to talk to you again."

"Thank you," Miri said softly, pulling her hand away and rubbing it. "I think your village is very pretty, Lady Hokage."

"Miri, you are going to love it in the Hidden Leaf," Tsunade smiled. "Don't worry, no one is going to bite you. Why don't I find someone around here to help you? Show you around, take you to get something to eat."

"I guess so," Miri said, looking around as the two of them stepped through the gates and into the village. The place was bustling with Shinobi of every rank, young children and even normal people who were not ninja, going about their business as though this were a perfectly normal mining town. Miri stared in awe at the main street, lined with tea shops and book stores and everything she had ever imagined.

The Hidden Star definitely wasn't like this.

"Inuzuka," Lady Tsunade called suddenly, waving over a boy standing near a huge dog. "Inuzuka, come here. Are you busy?"

"No," The boy named Inuzuka called back, patting his dog and running over to them. "Is this her, the exchange student?"

"She's a Genin from the star village," Tsunade said. "Uma Miri, this is Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hi," Kiba said, holding out his hand. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The dog trotted over after he had finished sniffing flowers, sniffing Miri now with long, snuffing breaths. She squealed slightly and pushed at the dog's large snout, laughing shakily as she patted his ears with her free hand.

"Akamaru," Kiba said. "He's my partner. Akamaru, leave her alone…"

Akamaru barked noisily and sat down next to Kiba. Miri was already overwhelmed, staring at the boy and his huge dog, shaking in her shoes.

"Maybe you could show her around," Tsunade said. "Take her to Ichiraku's. She'll like it, and I think she would have a good chance to meet everyone there."

Kiba nodded. "Yes'm," he said, taking Miri's hand. "Come on Uma, Ichiraku's it is."

Miri waved goodbye fleetingly to the Hokage, squeaking a quiet goodbye as Inuzuka Kiba dragged her into the main part of town.

…

"And that was the best tea in town," Kiba was saying as he pushed the door to Ichiraku Ramen wide open for her. She stepped in, playing with a lock of her hair, as Kiba ordered Akamaru to sit and wait by the door. "Too bad they closed it down, you would have really loved it."

"I believe you," Miri said quietly, looking around at all the people. The first person was the blonde boy chatting loudly over his bow of Ramen with the owner of the store, a girl with pink hair sitting beside him. She glanced to the tables and directly to her right were two boys eating near the window, one very fat, and one half asleep. Kiba waved to the last two people in the restaurant, a rather nervous looking girl with long hair and a large sweater and a creepy-looking guy who covered his whole face with cloth and dark glasses.

"Hinata, Shino," he said, pulling her to the table and sitting her down. The creepy boy named Shino flinched as he glanced up, face contorting into a look of pain. She stared back curiously before Kiba stole her attention again. "This is Hyuga Hinata," he said. "Hinata, this is Uma Miri."

"It's nice to meet you," Hyuga Hinata said in a high-pitched, careful voice. "Miri?"

"Yes," Miri nodded, smiling. She liked this girl already. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, Hinata."

"And this is Aburame Shino," Kiba pointed at the creepy boy, who was now tapping the table furiously, eyebrows furrowed and his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet yo—" Miri began, but Shino stood.

"I have to go," Shino said. "I promised Kurenai Sensei I would meet her…"

"Okay," Kiba said, but he was already walking quickly for the door. Everyone in the room jumped as he slammed the door shut.

"Have some respect for the shop," the blonde boy shouted angrily.

"Naruto, you're spilling Ramen on me," The pink haired girl said.

"What's up with him today?" Kiba leaned across the table to grab Shino's food. "Ew, and there are bugs in his Ramen."

"He was fine before you sat down," Hinata said quietly, fidgeting with her fingers. "I wonder what made him leave like that?"

"Maybe he's mad at me for beating him in the training exercise yesterday," Kiba said. "But he was fine when Kurenai Sensei took us to eat afterwards…"

"It was me," Miri spoke up, eyes filling with angry tears. "Wasn't it?"

Hinata giggled nervously. "Of course not," she said. "That's silly. Why would he leave because of you?"

"I don't know," Miri said. "Just a theory."

After they had been sitting and eating for a while, Miri noticed a definite pattern in Hinata's behavior. She would take a small bite of ramen, chew on it a little, then look up at the blonde boy called Naruto and stare, turning pinkish before returning her attention to her food. After a few cycles of this, Miri tapped her hand. "Who is he?"

"Oh, Naruto?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as she squeaked. "Uzumaki Naruto, he's a Genin..."

"Isn't everyone in your class a Chunin by now?" Miri interrupted. "I mean, that's what the Hokage told me."

"Everyone but him," Kiba laughed. "Isn't that a riot?"

"He was gone for a while," Hinata finished. "He just got back a month or so ago. He hasn't had time to take the exam yet."

"Why do you keep looking at him?" Miri asked, smiling; she already knew the answer.

Hinata blushed scarlet and stumbled over her bite of ramen. "I… I don't… I'm not… I wasn't…"

"Hinata has a major crush on Naruto," Kiba said, patting her shoulder.

"I do not," Hinata whispered angrily.

"I think you do," Miri giggled. "I don't blame you either… I guess he's kind of cute from a certain angle. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Hinata gawked and put down her chopsticks. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"She just can't," Kiba said as Hinata opened her mouth to stutter some more. "Shino and I are trying to get her to tell him too, she just won't."

Miri scowled slightly at the mention of Shino.

"Don't worry about Shino," Hinata said softly. "If it's you he doesn't like, I'm sure he'll come around. You're nice."

"I hope so," Miri whispered. "Weirdo."

**NEXT: Shino freaks out!!**


	2. Ignoring the Insanity

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Uma Miri of the Hidden Star, and original character of mine made for this story. I hope you like this story of true love and silly moments!*_

**Chapter Two: Ignoring the Insanity**

Ino sighed. This flower arrangement just wasn't coming out the way she had planned it too to start off with. For one, there wasn't enough blue in the mix. She grabbed a handful of bright turquoise blooms and placed them carefully. Scowling at the new look, she pulled them out again.

If only she could actually focus on what she was doing, instead of wondering about Sasuke all the time.

She sat down on a small work bench, looking around the small front room of the flower shop. There hadn't been a customer in hours, and she had nothing to do for her remaining time in the store. Shikamaru and Choji had stopped in several times to check in on her, but she didn't really want to see them. She had been feeling rotten for months and she couldn't understand or explain why. She looked at the picture frame on the desk, and felt her eyes tear up as she saw her younger self arm in arm with dear Sakura.

The door opened with a small ring of the bell, pulling her out of her thoughts. Inuzuka Kiba stepped in, looking around at the new flower arrangements, then smiled down at her. "Bored?" He asked.

"The dog stays outside," she said immediately, standing up.

He laughed. "Don't worry," he said. "Stay, Akamaru."

She looked at him, embarrassed at her rudeness, and put her hands behind her back. "Here to buy something?"

"Yeah," he said. "Those flowers…"

"Those are expensive," she said, surprised, as he picked up the batch.

"What can I say?" he said, reaching into his pocket. "I have expensive taste."

"Twelve yen," she laughed, and he stared at her in shock.

"Damn," he said. "Those are expensive… oh well, I'll take them anyway."

She giggled as he made a pained face and handed her the money. "Are you sure? You won't be able to eat if you spend all of your money."

"I'll beg someone for scraps," he laughed. "I'll manage."

"So, who are you getting those flowers for?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her and winked as he grabbed the doorknob. "No one in particular."

She watched in confused silence as he patted Akamaru and the two departed. "Weird," she said. "He never talks to me…"

…

Shino glared as Kiba finally arrived. "You're very late."

"So what, are you going to talk to her then?" Kiba asked, sitting on the bench. The two of them watched people pass on the street as Akamaru yawned and stretched. "Uma Miri, I mean."

"I'll try," he said. "She makes me nervous… she puts me on edge…"

"So you like her then," he laughed.

"No," Shino snapped defensively. "What are those flowers for?"

"Here," Kiba handed them to him. "Give these to her. Then ask if she wants to have lunch with you."

Shino watched in horror as Miri rounded the corner, talking with Hinata as she walked. "I don't think I can do this," he whispered to Kiba.

"Go on," Kiba pushed his teammate forward and laughed as Shino stumbled to his feet.

The girls stopped walking as Shino approached carefully. "Aburame Shino," Miri said softly.

His next few actions confused everyone that could see him. He held up his arms, dancing to the left and to the right, then turned, blushing furiously, and ran for the nearest alleyway.

Hinata watched him run. "Shino-kun…?"

"Huh," Miri said softly. "He's a real freak, isn't he?"

"He doesn't normally do things like that," Hinata said nervously.

"So it is me," Miri snapped angrily. "Fine. If he wants to play that game, I can just ignore him."

…

"What the Hell was that?" Kiba said as he finally caught up with Shino. He stood breathing heavily in front of the Aburame house. "I thought you were going to ask her out."

"I don't KNOW what that was," Shino said miserably. "Your guess is as good as mine… it was like I couldn't help myself."

"You danced around like a bee, Shino," Kiba laughed. "It was freaking hilarious."

"Shut up," he snapped angrily, sticking his hands in his pockets. Kiba saw him withdrawing into his shell and tugged on his arm.

"Come on, let's try again," Kiba said. "Maybe your insects freaked out on you. If I'm there…"

"No," he said. "Not again. This is too much trouble. Goodbye, Kiba."

Kiba watched as Shino stormed up the front walk and into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well," he muttered. "There's twelve yen I won't get back."

_NEXT: Trouble in Suna causes the Sand Siblings to return..._


	3. What the Hell Are You Three Doing Here?

_*Note from Nighty: I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Uma Miri of the Hidden Star, and original character of mine made for this story. I hope you like this story of true love and silly moments!*_

**Chapter Three: What the Hell Are You Three Doing Here?!**

"Sakura! SAKURA!!"

She looked up from her studying to see Naruto skid into the room, breathing heavily and holding a stitch in his side. She glared at him, then stood up. "Naruto, what's the matter with you? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Well, yeah," He said, rolling his eyes. "But there's something SO much more important that I gotta tell you right now!"

"Honestly Naruto," she sighed. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

Naruto brushed the comment aside, grabbing her wrist. "Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?" The surprised Sakura was dragged halfway down the hall before she realized what was happening, then yanked her arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"The gates," he said. "You're not gonna believe this—they're back."

"Who's back?"

His eyes shined happily, and his grin widened. "The siblings!"

…

Shikamaru stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop, yawning and glancing around for Ino. He knew she was in here, but his eyes widened a little when she saw who was sitting on the counter talking with her. Kiba looked up at him and waved. "Yo."

"Since when do you—" Shikamaru started to say, but Ino spoke first, cutting him off.

"Hey Shikamaru," she said, waving and smiling. "Want to buy something?"

Shikamaru stared at Kiba with suspicion in his eyes before he answered. "No, I don't want to buy something. I want to tell you something. Everyone's at the front gates."

Kiba jumped off of the counter and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What for? Anybody fighting?"

"No," he snapped. "The Kazekage's here."

"Gaara-Kun?" Ino said. "Why?"

"I don't know, but Temari and Kankuro are here too… everyone's going out there to greet them."

"I'm going," Ino looked at Kiba. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," he said. "This is definitely more exiting then meeting Shino at Ichiraku's."

…

Shino waited.

He had been waiting for a while but Kiba didn't seem to want to show up. No one, as a matter of fact, was in the shop save himself. Ichiraku's Ramen had never been so empty.

This suited Shino, as he was normally alone anyway. This didn't change the fact that Kiba stood him up for some girl. Probably Ino, he thought bitterly. Everything was about Ino these days. It was as if Kiba hadn't noticed her until a few days ago.

The door opened, startling him, and Miri stepped in, looking around with a confused expression. When she saw him, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you huh?"

"Uma Miri," he said softly, feeling his cheeks redden. He wanted to run.. no, he wanted to die, to sink into the earth and never be heard from again, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He remembered the insane dance he had done the day before and knew she thought he was a freak.

"Where is everybody?" She asked coolly.

"I… I don't know," he said, looking down at his lap. He suddenly wished he had changed clothes before coming here… his training outfit was muddy and needed a serious washing.

"Well, where's your friend then? Kiba?" she asked. "I heard he was meeting you here."

"He didn't show," Shino said, looking at the ceiling now. Anything but her, he had to look at ANYTHING but her.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I'm going to go look for the others. Are you coming with me?"

He finally looked at her again, startled. "You want me to go with you?"

"Why not? We're both alone right? Come on, maybe they're out near the front gates somewhere."

He stood up too quickly and tripped on the chair leg, falling onto his face with a crash.

Miri laughed and went to help him up. "Poor thing, be careful!"

He gave himself time to blush and recover before letting himself be helped, getting to his feet and smiling awkwardly at her.

She looked at him and smiled back. "You should smile more often, Aburame Shino. You have a good one."

He stopped smiling instantly, embarrassed, and she laughed at him again.

…

Gaara did not want this greeting.

There was friendly interaction with old acquaintances, and then there was this mob that was here to meet him at the gate. He was overwhelmed and felt trapped.

"Gaara?" Kankuro was suddenly next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," he whispered. "No. Make them go away."

"Temari," Kankuro looked at their older sister with a warning in his eyes. "Gaara's gonna freak out on us if we don't get him out of this crowd."

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari asked carefully, looking at her younger brother, who was pale and shivering quietly, looking around at all of the people.

"Please make them leave."

Suddenly, a loud person pushed to the front of the crowd, shouting Gaara's name. Kankuro and Temari attempted to step protectively in front of him but Naruto would not be stopped. He pulled Gaara into a tight hug.

There was the sound of Naruto's scream after Gaara's startled gasp, and the blonde-haired leaf ninja was flung back into the crowd by a whip of sand. Gaara, seeing who he had hit, stared after him with wide eyes, reaching a hand out. "Uzumaki Naruto—I'm sorry, I…"

But there was a bigger problem. Naruto had been flung right into Lady Tsunade's chest, knocking the both of them over.

"Get OFF of me," Tsunade shouted, flinging Naruto off like a ragdoll and standing up, brushing herself off. "And YOU—" she pointed at the sand siblings. "What the hell are YOU three doing here?!"

Temari touched Gaara's shoulder. "We have to talk in private, Lady Hokage. Something's happened in the sand village."

"In private…?" Naruto whispered, pushing himself to his feet.

The crowd watched, disappointed, as Tsunade and Shizune led the sand siblings out of the crowd. Gaara, feeling bad, turned his head and waved slightly to the crowd. There was an uproar and he smiled.

Scanning the crowd, a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. He stared at them for a moment before seeing who they belonged to… he recognized her only vaguely, the blonde girl he thought was called Yamanaka. Beside her, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba argued about something frivolous. The girl stared back at him and blushed slightly, and Gaara looked away before she could see him blushing too.

"Gaara?" Temari said. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm fine."

_NEXT: Akimichi Chouji, Meet Aburame Meddi!_


End file.
